theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
What did the Twins do now? -Clara
Third chapter to Doctor Who: Break it Fourth Chapter right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/What_did_the_Girls_do_now%3F_-The_Doctor Summary "Who are you?" _ _ _ "Clara!" That was the Doctor's voice. The eleventh Doctor to be precise. "Doctor, I heard you," Clara's forehead ached as if iron had been cast over her head. "We were playing hide and seek.." No reply. Just the chirps of birds. Clara initially had been in the TARDIS with the girls. Clara finally opened her eyes to find out she is outside the TARDIS in a gigantic forest where tree's are larger than they are on Earth. The TARDIS behind her looks as if it had been sliced in half perfectly. "Sam, Caleb, Doctor!" Clara staggers up, confused and hurting in pain. How did I get out of the TARDIS? There's no possible explanation except that Clara had been teleported in a similar fashion as the Jetsons were. It didn't make sense. One minute she had been in a complete TARDIS playing a game with two Victorian twins. Until a glow similar to a crack shape erupted in half the TARDIS when Caleb was on the otherside. "Anyone there?" "I'm over here, it's me Sam!" Clara went to the TARDIS--what remained of it--, climbed up, then found Sam hiding underneath he control panel. My head is throbbing. Clara touches her forehead only to feel a stinging pain that stung more than a bumblebee could do with it's sharp stinger. Some say the insects die off when their stinger has been used while some people claim they still live after the fact. "You're Clara?" Sam meekly asked, holding a Ice bag up for Clara Clara nods as she took the icebag, assuming this girl heard the Doctor as well. Then Clara pressed the icebag on her aching-swollen forehead. So many things had happened right after the Doctor had left the TARDIS. Clara may not be able to know for certain how she had been knocked out, how the TARDIS was split in two. "Did you hear the Doctor?" Clara asks, a little confused not seeing him there. "Or did you?..." Sam taps her fingers together, awkwardly. The Blowfish is in the waterbowl intact; not sliced in half as the TARDIS had been for some unknown reason. There is some explanation that could clarify how this is even possible,organics who were on board were not affected fatally. She's got the guilty look, Clara observes, Could they have done?... "I heard it too, but..." Sam crawls out from under the Control panel. "We did have a part in this happening." Clara is flummoxed. "We stole the Pandorica and..um...we kinda break it." Sam tappedd her fingers together. "And hypothetically we are aliens...and." Clara put her other hand on her hip a little confused and somewhat understood what they were saying. She learned from Riversong that her parents made her after their wedding night in the bunkbeds. "We also kinda-sorta twist your life,..." Clara raised an eyebrow. "Why am I still here?" She makes a expression that most children would not want to see. Sam shrugs. "We are all stories in the end, the originals are usually kept as a back up..." Sam said, saying more than that she didn't know. "Or split in two, one being in the adapted version and the other rotting on paper." Clara's eyes blinked. "Say that in English," Clara said, sounding confused. "You just went all Timelord on me." Sam gulps. "Well..um...we're in a safety universe, where the originals from the original time line are put aside." Sam explains to Clara. "We were not supposed to come into the TARDIS due because of our change we did in the alternate universe--" "Then why did you zip right into the TARDIS?" The ice feels good on Clara's forehead. Sam rubs the back of her head. "We forgot, it's been weeks since we last saw him in his ninth or tenth regeneration." Clara picks up a phone."Who are you calling?" Clara looks to Sam, holding the black phone in her hand that has a wiggly bumping string that could get into endless knots and be so rubbery it could have been part of some machine rather than a telephone. "The Doctor." ---- Another question should be asked "Which doctor?" The Doctor is enjoying himself getting a tan; he has blue glasses, blue swimming trunk, and a beach towel that resembles the entire universe right underneath him. His TARDIS cell phone is right beside him. To decide which regeneration he's in could be a dubious thing to do since it's up to those who see this scene,moreever it's up to those who know the various Doctors so they can conclude which is here. "Max, wait up!" A child chases after a running Saint Bernard. Max, the Saint Bernard, has a camera in it's mouth. Ring ring ring ring The Doctor saw the TARDIS phone number right on the screen. "...Odd." The Doctor said, picking up his phone. "Nobody's in the TARDIS." The Doctor looks over his shoulder just to make sure this is not a prank. He knew the saying 'answer the phone despite wrong number' or 'nobody likes a deadcall' saying that went around in human society. So he answered it. "Hello." "D-D-d-d-Doctor the-t-t-tehththe TARDIS is in two." A red flag manifested in The Doctor's mind. The only time a TARDIS would do that is if something meant not to come in had been in there for quite awhile without him being there to make sure it got off without further damage. If it was in two then whatever it was had done it's time being inside five minutes. The TARDIS's suffering would have been eased if he had been there to get the being out of there. Not dangerous enough to knock a human out cold. "What do you mean it's in two? It's parked right behind the surf board building." "Doctor--girls--aliens--Victorian--swelling--me." This is strange. "Sorry you go the wrong doctor." The Doctor said, as a cautionary statement. "I don't call the eleventh doctor by mistake." He bolted up. "Who are you?" The Doctor hadn't gotten to his eleventh regeneration at all. Did this individual call him because the TARDIS has been sliced in half while his 11th Regeneration had not been there? This is a huge possibility. The biggest question above all--Other than what is his name--than pervy experts, Who or what is this companion. "Are you somebody from my future or...?" There is static on the other end. "Your--kidding--I'm--C--future," And then the line went dead. Now, this could be the 9th Doctor. Possibly. Major Events -Clara and the Doctor are seperated -Clara accidently called the 9th Doctor who is acted by Christopher Ecelleston. -The TARDIS has been sliced in half.